IC's (integrated circuits) are often mounted on circuit boards by the use of multiple wire leads on the IC or on a socket holding a leadless IC. The wire leads must be soldered to the circuit board even for testing the entire circuit with the IC in place. As the contact pitch has decreased to 0.5 mm and below, it has become difficult to hand solder the circuit for experimental purposes, and expensive automated soldering equipment is required which also may be limited in the contact pitch it can be used with. The soldering requirement makes it difficult to connect a test probe to the circuit board in place of the integrated circuit to test the board prior to installation of the integrated circuit. The fine pitch can also increase crosstalk which limits the frequency at which the circuit can be used. An apparatus of moderate cost which enabled integrated circuits to be readily connected and disconnected from a printed circuit board, and which allowed a probe to be connected in place of the integrated circuit, would be of considerable value.